Avatar Ariana
by TheMarkofAthena67890
Summary: This is a love story between Avatar Ariana and Fire Prince Zuko. But it's a little bit different than your normal everyday fanfiction love story with Zuko. In this story, there are two Avatars, not one, who must work together to save the world. But can one who must defeat the Firelord fall in love with the Firelord's son? Well, you'll just have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This avatar fanfiction is a little different than most stories. Yes, it's a zuko love story, but in this story there are two avatars, not one. I am going to refer to them as the First or Second Avatar. It will be explained throughout the story though. It is a short chapter, but i wasn't sure if i was going to keep writing this story yet, so I'll wait and decide later. But for now enjoy and tell me what you think of it. :)**

Chapter 1:

An elderly man dressed in a Fire Nation uniform walked along a path that led away from the Western Air Temple. He followed it through the woods and undergrowth until he came to a much smaller temple.

This temple was overgrown with weeds and shrubbery on the outside, but was perfectly intact on the inside. There were writings and symbols written in the ancient language of the airbenders along the walls.

One symbol in particular interested the old man. It was a drawing of a young airbender. She was a girl, 13 at the most, her eyes and tatoos were glowing and she was bending all four elements. It was now clear that this temple was dedicated to the First Avatar Ariana.

Avatar Ariana had died 1,000 years ago. After her, the line of the First Avatar ended, though no one is sure why, and only the Second Avatar was left to protect the world. But even the Second Avatar had disapeared. The Second Avatar was last seen 100 years ago, but is no more.

Now the old man studied the symbols along the walls. He walked around the room trying to understand the symbols, looking long and hard at each one. Then, the most peculiar thing happened.

One of the stone tiles beneath his feet moved. Then the whole floor moved revealing a hidden, spiral staircase winding down into the darkness underneath the temple.

He decided to go down into the dark abyss to see what lay ahead. The stairs seemed to go on forever, until, finally, he reached the bottom.

There was a tunnel and torches lined the walls, as well as more hyroglyphs.

The man decided to follow this tunnel. Eventually, the tunnel ended in a large room with ancient relics: weapons, scrolls, clothing. The most interesting item in the room, was a huge ball of fire.

The fire swirlled around in a ball, as if it was protecting what was inside.

The man thought himself lucky, for he was a firebender. He started bending the enormous ball of heat and flames, reducing it to ashes.

Inside was a girl, the same girl painted on the temple walls above: Avatar Ariana. She seemed to have many fresh injuries, though he wasn't sure why. She was sitting cross-legged, as if she was meditating, her eyes and tatoos were glowing. She stood up and looked down at the old man. The faint, blue glow of her eyes and tatoos faded, and she collapesed to the ground.

The old man ran to help the girl and said, "Welcome back Avatar Ariana."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Happy Dooms-Day everyone! I had to upload a new chapter before the world ended, so here is chapter two! The war will be metioned in this chapter, but it has been going on for 1000 years instead of 100. So now you wonted have to be confused when they are talking about the 1000 year war.**

I opened my eyes, slowly adjusting to the dim light of the room. _How did I get here? _I wondered. The last thing I remembered was having fire shot at me from all directions, the rest was a blur. But that was in the Fire Nation, now I was in a room with airbender symbols written along the walls.

As I looked around the room, I could see most of my belongings: weapons, clothes, books, scrolls. The way they were lined up confused me, they looked like they were on display.

Now I was more confused than ever. So I decided to read the writings on the wall. Most off it was history about me: when I was born, how I learned to bend, battles I'd been in. Boring stuff.

I skimmed most of the writings, but one, in particular caught my eye: _This tomb is dedicated to the First Avatar Ariana, who died in one of the opening battles of the war._

My heart stopped at that moment. Dead? Did everyone think I was dead? How long have I been gone?

I sat up and I gasped in pain. I looked down at my shoulder and saw it had not healed from the battle a few nights ago. _Or is it a few years? But how would I still have all my wounds from the battle if it had occured many years ago?_

"You're finally awake, after all this time," this voice had startled me. I hadn't noticed anyone else in here.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is General Iroh," said the elderly man.

We both sat in silence. Honestly, I wasn't sure I could trust this man yet. Why was he here? Could he be an enemy? Did he know how I got here?

"This is a tomb," I said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes," he replied.

"But it's my tomb. I'm not dead though," I paused, " Can you please explain what's going on?"

General Iroh looked at me sympathetically, as if he were sorry for me, then said, "It was believed that you died 1,000 years ago,at the begining of the war. But the line of the First Avatar never continued, so no one knew what happened."

"One thousand years?" I asked, "But how would you explain my wounds? They still seem fresh. The can't have been from 1,000 years ago. And I'm only 13, I don't look any older."

"When I found you, you were encased in a ball of fire, and you were in the Avatar State. I believe this has preserved your body, as well as your injuries. I had to firebend to get you out."

"Wait a minute," I said, "You're a firebender? And you saved me? Does this mean the war's over?"

"I'm afraid not," he said, shaking his head sadly, "But you will find that there is good as well as bad within all nations."

"Uncle?" called the voice of a young boy, "Uncle? Where are you?"

I looked at General Iroh for explaination.

"Quickly, you must go. It's not safe for you here any more," he said, very panicked.

"What? Why?"

"You need to know that there are some people in this world who would do anything to find the Avatars and five them to the Firelord. You are in danger and must leave."

"But...," I started.

"Go!" he hissed, urging me to leave.

I quickly ran over to the wall, and earthbended an opening in it. I walked into the opening and the closed the wall, encasing myself _within _the wall. All you could see were my eyes.

Then a boy of about 13 walked in. His hair was in a pony tail, he was wearing a Fire Nation uniform and he had a bandange over his left eye.

"Uncle, what is this place? Have you found the Avatars' trail?" asked the boy.

"No," said General Iroh, "Just ruins, like the rest of this place. We should leave."

And, with the boy leading the way, they left.

I bended myself out of the wall, and stared at where they left, thinking about what to do next.


End file.
